


Sugar crush

by Blackiethecat



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackiethecat/pseuds/Blackiethecat
Summary: Marshall Lee should not give a flying glob about that candy prince. He shouldn't. But he did.





	1. Digging deeper

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOO EVERYONE. I'm so salty I didn't get to put my TodoDeku week stuff up because of sceduling I've gone from heroes to pink people. Well, I mean there's alien girl... ANYWAYS, ENJOY

Marshall's P.O.V

I kicked the wall, making a table shake and my lamp fell, shattering. "GLOB DAMN IT" I screamed at the pieces on the floor. I sure as HELL was not gping to that party thing. No way. The last thing I wanted to do right now was see Gumbutt. With his charming smile. And cute pink- No! I can't have a crush on bubbs, I'm not likee that... I heard a perplexed meow from my right. I looked down at Poofsie, my zombie cat Fiona had given me. I picked him up. "Hey buddy. I made a little mess." He leapt out of my arms to come back with a dustpan and brush. Poofsie was also magic and rather intelligent for a magic zombie cat. Sometimes I think he's cursed.  
I cleaned up the shards anddumped them out the window. I threw the rest of the old lamp away. Poofsie meowed. "What?" I aasked. He walked past me. "Follow you?" He meowed curtly and I followed him. He lead me to my bedroom where a blood red (Tasty looking) Shirt lay with black dress pants. "I'm not going." Meow. "I don't want to go." Meow. "Why should I go?" He leaped up onto my dresser where I had pictures of fiona and Gumbutt. I sighed. I knew if I didn't go now I'd regret it. "Fine.But only because I don't want you being naughty."  
He purred as I put on the clothes. I wanted to look nice so I didn't drink the shirt. I flew over to the candy kingdom, and to the castle door. I opened the door to see princes and princesses everywhere. But I spotted Gumbutt with Fiona. They didn't notice me, so I floated behind Gumball and then scared him, hissing his name. He jumped and whipped around, a terrified look on his face until he realized it was me. I cackled. "Marshall lee! That was- was-"  
"Awesome? I know it was. The look on your face was priceless!"  
He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Marshall, what am I going to do with you?" I shrugged and floated from behind them. "Hey Fiona." She nodded, trying not to giggle. Gumbutt rolled his eyes.  
He sighed


	2. Spoiled rotten

After the party, Fiona disappeared off with cake. "So... what are we gonna do?" I asked, hoping he'd say making out. He just shrugged and smiled, walking in the direction of his room. We heard it at the same time. Gross noises were coming through the door. It seemed like a banana orgy was happening. His face was red. "Y'know what, why don't you crash at my place, Bubbs." He nodded. He latched onto my back with a bag. He was in normal clothes. "So it's a sleepover now?" He gave me a cute pouty look. "No, I'm just prepared." I flew across the seemingly endless lanscape to my house. I opened the door to see my cat sitting knowingly on the door mat. "Is that..."  
"The magic zombie cat Fiona gave me? Yes, yes it is." He nodded. "You can sleep with me or on the couch. I don't feel like sleeping on the couch, even though I don't sleep." He looked at the couch. I came up behind him and whispered in his ear, "With me it is, then."


End file.
